


A Snowball’s Chance

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Drabble Day Prompts [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #1 Photo</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Snowball’s Chance

  
****  


**A Snowball’s Chance**

**Pairing:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana

 **Words:** 177

**Prompt #1 Photo (heart shaped snowball in red mittens)**

Gwen was a shy girl from around the way. Everyone said so and they were right. Even her best mate, Morgana had remarked on it.

There was one thing about Gwen that no one knew. She had a crush on a boy. He wasn’t just any boy he was her best mate’s brother, Arthur.

She knew that she didn’t have a snowball’s chance in hell of getting him to notice her,

But she was wrong. Arthur had already noticed her and he fancied her too.

It took a snow ball in the head and a patch of ice to finally get them in each other’s arms. As they lay in the snow, Arthur took the opportunity to kiss Gwen.

Luckily Morgana was helped along by her brother’s best mate, Merlin. Morgana had a crush on him but wasn’t shy about it at all. Merlin was delighted when he found out.   

When Morgana had asked Merlin for help, she knew he could do it. Merlin just had a special way of getting things done. It was almost magickal, 


End file.
